


Dave Strider Gets Fan Art (And Nothing Else Really)

by potatofuzz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofuzz/pseuds/potatofuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHY AREN'T YOU READING THAT FIC GO GO GO GO</p><p>Ooh look art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Strider Gets Fan Art (And Nothing Else Really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulturer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulturer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which Dave Strider Gets a Roommate (and a Little Bit More)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224642) by [vulturer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulturer/pseuds/vulturer). 



> I couldn't express how much I love this fic in a comment, so I had to do art for it.  
> This scene was so sweet and wonderful and just...  
> I want the whole story to be gently snuggled into a tiny little box, then wrapped lovingly with the obituaries in the newspaper to be kept safe forever, in the name of irony. Or something.  
> Vulturer, never stop.
> 
> Never ever ever stop.

  


 

 

_"The sleeping embodiment of Sollux Captor was stunning. So awkward and gangly, so strange without fabric draping over his shoulders, without those square frames resting on his nose. All of the lines between his eyebrows were softened and the breaths that passed through his parted lips, his teeth, were hushed, slow, and rhythmic. The harsh angles and tight muscles of his limbs seemed loose when laid carelessly on crumpled sheets, and you tried not to move too much. It would be a sin to disturb this quiet scene..."_


End file.
